Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and a device for protecting software and is more particularly aimed at providing a method and a device by means of which a supplier who delivers software to a user remains in control of this software by rendering it non-executable in the form in which it is delivered, the execution of said software being under the control of a validation key delivered to the user by the software supplier.